


Let Her Go

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: ...Same old empty feeling in your heartLove comes slow and it goes so fast...





	Let Her Go

The season concludes with the love of your life finishing at the podium.

You were waiting at the garage with the rest of the team already starting to pack up. Soon, a car parks in front of the entrance and the driver climbs out. He commends the team for a job well done throughout the entire season. You patiently wait for him at the back of the room. He takes off his helmet and makes his way to you. An engineer hands him a velvet box. His eyes stare into your soul as he kneels in front of you, opening the velvet box. 

\------

You walked out of the motorhome carrying your bag. You hear someone call your name. You look behind to see Max rushing through the crowd to get to you.   
He stops in front of you as he tries to catch his breath. He was still in his racing overalls, smelling like champagne and still carrying his trophy.   
"Congratulations Max.." You smile down on his hunched figure. He looks up and smiles. His face flushed from running. He suddenly lunges toward you, wrapping you in a tight hug.   
"Max..."  
He starts laughing when he picks you up from the ground and spins you around.   
"Max put me down.. "  
He puts you down, sensing the worry in your voice.   
"What's wrong?" He asks while still holding you close. You step away from him a little.   
He notices the glimmer on your hand.   
A ring.   
Just then, Daniel comes out of the Renault motorhome you just exited, carrying his Gucci backpack on one shoulder.  
"Hey Maxxy! Congratulations on the win!" Daniel's heavy hand lands on the younger man's shoulder. Max smiles and mutters a 'thank you'.   
"Are you ready to go, babe?" Daniel turns to you.  
"Yeah. Let's go." You answer your fiancee, wrapping an arm around his.  
"Goodbye Max..." you walk away from the love of your life.

Max watches you walk away from him, leaving him alone in the motorhome compound. A trophy in his hand, one of many.   
You, however, were one in a million.


End file.
